


Safe

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, alternative universe, alternative universe - fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: After the prison fell and Daryl and Beth escaped together there’s is a close call. Luckily, they make it out alive. Although they are together they find a possibly even worse situation. The two find a camp that forces them to reproduce in order to “keep the world alive”...With nothing but eachother they have to face this new dark world. Small parts of the story are based offf of The Handmaids Tale (Hulu).Eventually Negan shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

“Beth!” Daryl yelled as he rushed out of the back door. His pace fell slowly as he noticed a black leather backpack laying on the ground, her things were spilled out on the gravel.   
“Daryl!”shouted Beth, Daryl looked around quickly, trying to locate the girl. He looked into the woods where he saw the blonde pinned down by a walker. She was struggling to get it off and flinched as it chomped up and down. He ran towards her quickly, he watched as the blonde grasped a rock from the ground and slammed it on the crown of its head. Blood poured onto her and caked her face. Daryl sighed in relief and rushed to move the dead walker off of her body. They both took a moment to pant. Exhausted Daryl kneeled next to her.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.   
She wiped her eyes and mouth, the blood stained her cardigan.  
“Yeah... you?”   
Daryl nodded “Yeah.”  
Beth looked over to the funeral home and noticed the walkers which were leaving the building and heading straight toward them.   
“I guess we need to find a new place.” She whispered.   
“Another home.”  
They were on the run for a while. Camping out under the stars and taking shifts of who kept watch while the others slept. Daryl would often volunteer to take first watch and never wake up Beth, letting her sleep the entire night. They wandered around meaninglessly for around a week and a half before they found what used to be a coffee shop. It was small and pretty much already trashed.   
“We should crash here for the night.” Daryl said as her pulled a shelf which had coffee grinds and cups on it to barricade the door. Beth wandered behind the bar, her fingers brushed against the espresso machine. It seemed like a faint memory of the old world. “What can i get for you sir?” She joked, standing in front of the cash register.  
She didn’t even know how to use one. She never had a real job. Just Babysitting and taking care of the farm. Daryl faintly smiled at her. In the back of his mind was that unfinished conversation.  
“What changed your mind?”  
Yeah, he was glad that he didn’t have to answer that. He was glad that he didn’t have to face that reality yet. He didn’t have to be turned down. He jumped over the bar even though there was an employee door directly next to him. Beth fixed her ponytail.  
“How’s your foot?” He asked.  
“Hurts like hell.” She answered, then as she read Daryls worries facial expression she quickly added   
“It’s alright though.” She looked over his shoulder and saw the ‘employees only’ sign on a door. He pulled it and entered a small kitchen and break room.   
There wasn’t much exciting in there. A few bags of chips, expired pastries, and extra storage of coffee beans and bottled drinks. Nothing with any substance. She grabbed a cherry coke. It was expired and warm. Whatever carbonation that was in it had been gone long ago. Still, it tasted good. She was suddenly curiously drawn to a large closet door. She grabbed her flashlight from her bag.   
Shining it carefully on the door, her other hand on the knife which rested on her belt she opened the closet door.  
There were no walkers inside. Just a bunch of tea cans. She pulled one out and opened it to find a full tin of little green nuggets.   
“Shit.”  
This was something she’d never seen in real life. Only in movies. She knew that Maggie had done drugs when she was a teenager but she never had participated. Jimmy and his friends would smoke weed, but never when Beth was there.   
“What’s that?” Daryl asked. He was behind her. Beth presented the tin to him. Her wide eyes practically bulging out of her head.   
“Damn.” He said grabbing it from her.   
“That’s real shit.”  
“Yeah?” Beth asked. She saw no need to lie to Daryl about her lack of experience.  
“I’ve never done drugs.” She told.  
Daryl don’t look surprised at that fact. Girl had never drank.   
“I have” he said, and mimicked taking a shot.   
Beth put the can down.  
“I found some table cloths we can sleep on tonight. Not much but better than nothing I guess.”   
Beth nodded at him  
“I uh, I also found some aprons we can use you know as pillows or something if we roll the up.” He added.  
“Sweet. Let’s set it up.”  
There was a medium sized carpet which they brought behind the bar. They set up makeshift beds with the table cloth as a comforter and the rolled up black apron as a pillow.   
Beth pulled her boots off while Daryl was securing the doors and setting up small walker traps. Beth took a look at her blistered foot and groaned. The bandage from the bear trap was soaked with fresh blood.   
She remembered seeing a first aid kit in the back room and walked that way. It was a tin which was filled with the usual objects.   
Band aids, anti bacterial wipes, Q tips, gauze, and a large bandage. She grabbed the kit and went back to their make shift ‘bedroom’  
Daryl was back in when she came out.  
“All clear”   
“Good”  
“You ok?” He asked, gesturing to the kit in her hands.   
“Yeah... I just need to change the bandage on my foot”  
He nodded then looked at the bar.  
“Hop up.” He ordered.   
She sat on the cool coffee bar. Daryl bent down to her feet and undid the old bandage. Beth winched as he wiped her wound with the anti bacterial swab.   
“You good?”   
“Mhm.”   
She always felt butterflies in her stomach when he made physical contact with her. Partially was because she currently lacked the physical contact of anyone else, and partially because Daryl rarely touched anyone.   
He wrapped the white bandage around her petit foot.  
Once he was finished he patted her knee.  
“Thanks Daryl.”  
It was late. Probably dawn soon.   
“We should probably get to bed.”   
Neither of them could sleep that night. Part of it was because they’d lost their safe place that day. Part of it was also the unanswered question which lingered between the two.  
It was about an hour of tossing and turning before Beth turned her head towards Daryl. He was laying on his side and facing the door. He was still fully clothed, including a sharp knife attached to his side. Right next to him was his crossbow and quiver.   
His name was on her lips and it still took about five tries before she finally whispered   
“Daryl?” Now it was too late to back down. Part of her hoped he was sleeping so that she didn’t have to continue her thought.   
He grunted, not turning towards her. He probably just imagined that the girl was going to say she was going to pee and would be back soon.   
“I’m scared.” A beat passed ahdnshw could feel his body tense up at the words. A desperate silence awaited his reply and all of a sudden every single movement his body made was incredibly clear to the young blonde. He turned his body so that now he was facing her.   
“Why?” He asked.   
Beth inhaled, avoiding eye contact with the older man.   
“It’s just... I thought we were safe. You know?” She paused for a moment to evaluate her next words. She hoped this made sense.  
“At daddy’s farm, and at the prison. And with you at the funeral home.”   
She could tell that he was trying to make eye contact, yet she couldn’t grant it.   
“I felt so safe with you so quickly and then tonight my worst fear almost happened. We almost lost eachother.”  
She wished she could’ve known what he was thinking.  
“I’m afraid that I will never be right in believing that I’m safe. And honestly Daryl, that scares the shit out of me.”  
Beth remembered that night a few days after the prison fell. She and Daryl locked themselves in a car trunk. They were hot and sweaty and surrounded by walkers. She was pretty sure she was going to die that night. And yet, somehow she felt safe. It must’ve been the mans presence. The way he carried himself. Something about Daryl Dixon felt safe.   
Now it had been over ten seconds of them laying in silence.   
She could sense him breathing in to respond to her.  
“You know that I’ll never let anything bad happen to you Beth. I’ll protect you, I promise.”   
Her eyes began to rise to look at him.   
“I’ll die before I let someone hurt you”  
“I don’t cry anymore Daryl”  
What bullshit.   
Little pearly tears emerged in her baby blue eyes. It pierced him to see her cry. It hurt more than his fathers belt.   
She was all he had left.   
He had no more family, no more friends, just Beth.   
She was strong though, she took care of herself. Stronger than he ever would have imagined.   
She cried and he watched her, unsure of what to say. Unsure of what to do. He moved his arm slowly to place around her shoulder. As soon as he touched her she moved to his chest, resting her head against his beating heart.  
“I swear that I will keep you safe.”  
He hesitated before pressing his lips against the top of her head. Not in a sexual way, just to reaffirm that he was there.  
They both slept intertwined that night. Beth draped around Daryl like a well fit sweater.   
When Daryl woke and noticed that they spent the night like that he was shocked. She was still soundly sleeping. He didn’t want to disturb her, she looked more peaceful than he had seen her in a long time. The last time he saw her this relaxed was probably a month before they lost the prison. She had been spending the day off taking care of Judith and was spending her time in the library. It was a particularly rainy day. He had walked inside of the library to find a book when he saw her. She was curled up on a loveseat with one of those goddamn romance novels that she loved so fucking much. She was sound asleep, the book was resting on her small breast’s. He felt like he’d walked in on an intiment moment when he saw her laying there. He watched her chest rise and fall for a moment, it was almost synchronized with the pitter patter of the rain against the metallic windowsill. He never would have admitted doing what he did next, but he slowly walked into a storage area which they kept for the next members of their group. He grabbed a woven blanket, the most luxurious seeming blanket in the closet. It was crimson red and seemed like it had been hand knitted.   
He slowly walked back to the library to find the young girl in the same position as how he’d left her. He placed the red blanket on her body slowly, making sure he didn’t wake her. The man smiled as he left her. Beth Greene was a source of purity and happiness, something that had been limited even in the good days.  
That was a month ago, and to see her peaceful again was something he couldn’t alter. So he waited.   
He laid there for almost an hour, watching her chest rise and fall. Seeing her face make slight movements as she dreamed.   
He smiled as he watched, part of him wished that the world could freeze in this moment.   
He felt as her body began to wake up, and the man quickly closed his own eyes. He felt the blonde shift as she noticed that she was laying on his chest. He hoped she didn’t notice how hard it was beating. He grunted, and pretended to wake up. He opened his blue eyes and saw the blonde staring at him.   
“Morning” she whispered.  
“Morning.”

He cooked them squirrel for breakfast and Beth made coffee using a French press which she’d found.   
They happily realized that the coffee shop had its own water source.   
“Hipster bullshit” Daryl rolled his eyes when they found the natural well.   
Neither of them were really complaining, and at least there wasn’t a bloated walker at the bottom of this well.  
This was one of their happier days. They did a small sweep of a nearby neighborhood and brought a king sized mattress back to the coffee shop. They decided that it would be there home for a while, considering the reliable water supply.   
Beth grabbed all the food that she could find from the homes along with clothing, blankets, curtains, and home decor. She smiled when she entered a home with a little girls room. It was painted light pink. A princesses castle was drawn on a wall. ‘Lilian’ was spelled in swirly cursive above a canopy bed.  
She hoped Lilian was happy.   
She hoped Lilian was alive.  
Within a few days they had turned the coffee shop into their own little home. Daryl made more elaborate traps outside to keep both walkers and humans out of their way.   
Beth made the bed and organized the pantry.  
They found a storage tub to use as a makeshift bath. They connected it to the area where the mop used to be stored. Somehow they had turned a blank and worn down shop into their home.   
Every day Daryl would hunt, sometimes Beth would join him. Other times she would make them coffee. They would read books, Beth would sing, they would play board games or cards. One night Daryl found a bottle of red wine which they shared.  
It was calm.   
It was peaceful.  
It was safe.   
It was safe.  
It was safe.


	2. Find me

They were calm for about two weeks. Everything seemed almost right. Almost happy. Almost normal.  
Beth would write inside of her green light notebook, Daryl would hunt, they played games of scrabble and monopoly.  
They had a pretty good time with the given circumstances.  
One day after doing another sweep with a nearby neighborhood the pair fell onto their bed. They had gotten more comfortable with eachother, although most nights Daryl would sleep over the covers while the blonde slept under them.  
He didn’t mind.  
Whatever he could do to make her feel comfortable.   
She was always so greatful for everything he did to make her feel safe. When the plopped on the bed they were both covered in dirt and walker blood, after laying down for a few minutes Beth whispered that she would be doing to take a bath. Daryl grunted ‘ok’ and she left to the bathroom. She walked into their bathroom and hopped into the tub. She poured buckets of hot water from the sink into the tub. It was a long and annoying process but once she hopped into the warm water she knew it was worth it. She watched as the dirt on her body evaporated inside of the tub, sinking to the bottom. It was almost entrancing. She looked at her legs which haven’t been shaven since the prison, and ran her hands over the soft blonde hairs which grew from her skin. She remembered a time when being hairless was a priority. Her skin was caked with dirt but as she rubbed her legs the dirt subsided with ease. She laid there for a moment in shock when she noticed a stream of blood coming from her vagina and into the water. It had been a while since her last period, with the stress of the past few weeks and her lack of nutrition it wasn’t a dupeuse that she had been malnourished. She shouldn’t help but feel relieved after seeing the red liquid, it made her feel more feminine. More normal. She continued to scrub herself with soap until she was cleaned, last she washed her long blonde hair, taking it out of its usual ponytail she noticed that it was past her small breasts. She massaged her scalp with creamy conditioner and grinned while she did so. After she got out of the milky water she dried herself with a towel, and wrapped it around her body. She opened the door and walked out into the ‘bedroom’ to get a fresh set of clothes. She pulled out a pair of black leggings, a white shirt, and a pair of pick underwear.   
She glanced at Daryl for a moment, he was laying on the bed with his eyes pinned to the ceiling. She guessed he was trying to be respectful of her body. She walker back into the bathroom and put the clothes on. While she pulled on her underwear he realized that there were no tampons in the bathroom, no pads either. She guessed she was used to just having them. And it wasn’t until now that she realized how much of a privilege it was to have an older sister, Maggie would always have those sort of things. She wadded up some toilet paper quickly and stuck it in her underwear.   
“You alright?” Asked daryl when she walked out of the bathroom.  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Hey, tomorrow do you want to go on a run to the pharmacy? We could use some stuff from there.”   
Daryl looked at Beth, perplexed for a moment before shrugging and saying   
“Sure.”   
Beth’s head hit her pillow, her damp hair dampening the white pillowcase.   
Daryl closed his eyes for a moment, resting in the sweet, pure moment. He felt close. Present in this moment. It felt so safe. Felt like what he imagined love would feel like, how Glenn felt when he was with Maggie. Safe. But that couldn’t be it. He couldn’t feel for Beth like that, it wasn’t appropriate. He stood suddenly.  
“Where are you going?” Asked Beth.  
“Gonna take a bath. Scrub all this shit off.”  
He said.  
“K.”   
Beth yawned and rolled over on her pillow. When she knew that Daryl was in the tub she slowly looked down. Pulling her pants slowly so she could love ok at the makeshift pad she created. If seemed like it was working well enough. She stretched limply, her stomach ached. 

When Daryl got out of the tub and climbed into bed Beth was already sleeping. He smiled at her peaceful expression before climbing next to her. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow the young girl rolled towards him limply. Her head fell onto his shoulder. Looking at her position Daryl almost smiled. She was so beautiful.

When they got to the pharmacy Daryl went straight to the medicine, pulling random bottles and throwing them into his bag. As he did this Beth quietly walked over to the feminine hygiene section. She grabbed multiple boxes of tapons and stuffed them into her bag. After emptying the section she looked to see what else there was in the section. Her hand glided over the various wipes and pain killers before they reached the pregnancy tests. She stopped suddenly to stare at them. The shelf was almost empty, only a few tests remaining. She always wanted children. She loved them, they made her feel important.   
When she was taking care of Judith at the prison she was able to get away from her dark thoughts. Now that the prison fell she had given up on the ides of having her own kids. It was only her and Daryl now, and while she did have a crush on him and small fantasies about them raising a family with him she never would’ve thought that he would want the same thing from her. She was young. She was stupid and useless. Daryl would never want her. She touched the box which had a photo of a happy woman rubbing her stomach.  
Maybe it was for the best that she didn’t have anyone to have a child with. It wasn’t a safe world. She cared for Judith more than anything in the world and she still didn’t take care of her when she needed it the most.   
God, she was guilty.   
She didn’t save Judith.   
A tear fell down her cheek as she stared st the happiness on the pregnant models face. She snapped out of it when she heard a rustle next to her. She looked over to see Daryl. She  
Didn’t know how long he had been there. Their eyes locked and Daryl gave her a confused and solum look before turning away. They both stayed there awkwardly, unsure of what to say.   
After a few seconds of silence Beth quietly spoke.   
“I’m always wanted a baby. When I was younger. I wanted a nice house and a husband, little kids. A daughter. I guess I forgot how much I wanted it.” She put the pregnancy test down on the shelf.  
There was another long, uncomfortable silence as Beth waited for Daryl’s response. Little did she know that a million thoughts were racing through Daryl’s own mind. He also had always wanted children, to be a good father unlike his. To make a family, a real family. Like Rick and Lori. He didn’t know what to say, so he decided to go with a quiet.  
“I’m sorry.”   
Beth looked at the man for a moment. His blue eyes glued to the floor. She took a step forward, her small hands lingered on her hips.   
“It’s okay. Nobody knew this shit was going to happen.”  
She wiped the remainder of tears from her eyes using her cardigan sleeve.   
Daryl hated himself a little in that moment. He wished he could he more comforting. More kind.  
“I want you to have the best life, Beth.” He said.  
“I want you to be able to get what you deserve.”  
Beth smiled at this, and his eyes moved from the floor to hers.   
They just looked at each other quietly for a few moments.   
“Do you have everything you need?” He asked.  
“Uh, yeah. Did you look to see if there was any food?”  
“Only a few candy bars and drinks. They’re in my bag.”  
“Cool. Let’s get out of here then.”

As they laid in bed that night neither of them could sleep.  
Daryl kept thinking of what he wanted to say to her. And Beth kept on wondering what he thought about her. Although children crossed both of their minds that night it was mostly thoughts about each other which lingered in their minds.  
Would it be possible?  
They both loved each other. They just didn’t really know it.   
Beth kept reliving a certain moment in her head over, and over, and over again.   
“What changed your mind?”  
“Oh...”  
Daryl gave Beth a small glance, she was laying on her side, turned toward him, as he laid on his back. He couldn’t help but notice the glint in her eyes, she looked like she was about to cry  
“Can’t sleep?” He asked.  
Beth ran her fingers through her hair.  
“No. Not at all.”   
He didn’t say anything. Just nodded. He had experienced nights like that before. Nights just waiting for morning to come. Nights where nothing but a bottle of scotch could numb his pain. It was nights like that which he would try to avoid.   
“I keep thinking about Judith... and all the kids...” She sniffed, and tears poured from her eyes.  
“All the kids I’ll never have.” She finished.  
she felt so stupid for saying this, and even more stupid for crying over it.   
“I’m sorry” she said while she was wiping away her tears.   
“It’s so stupid...”  
Daryl looked at her in disbelief, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.   
“It’s... it’s not stupid, Beth.” He said, placing his hand on her cheek.  
“It’s completely normal. Trust me, I have feelings like that too. Beth, it’s not your fault that you had to grow up in this shitty world. You shouldn’t have to deal with this kind of stuff. You should be worried about what prom dress you can afford and what friend you should sit with at lunch. You shouldn’t have to think about wether you can or can’t have kids.”  
His thumb stroked her cheek gently, she felt a million things flash through her head. Were they about to? Did he want to? Was she reading too far into it? It certainly seemed like they were going to kiss. And as she closed her eyes and waited for him to lean it it felt like the longest five seconds of her life. His breath was inches away from her mouth. His beard tickled her cheek, and then his lips pressed against hers. Honestly she was surprised he did it. Not complaining by any means, she just didn’t think he would follow through with it. She opened her lips to let him explore her mouth. After a few beautiful moments Daryl pulled away.  
“Is this okay?” He asked her.  
The blonde smiled and nodded   
“Yes... yes it’s okay Daryl.”   
That night they both slept peacefully side by side. Nothing happened besides kissing that night. They both had an unspoken agreement thinking “we have all the time in the world.”  
Little did they know.   
Beth woke up the next morning with a smile plastered on her face. She was happy for so many different reasons. Not just that her and Daryl had finally kissed, she just felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She stood and noticed that Daryl was already gone. He was most likely hunting. After washing her face she pulled a box of quick mix pancakes and began making the batter. She stirred the white powder into a bowl with a few tablespoons of water. She heard the door open and smiled. Daryl was home. She hoped that he brought back some meat for them to cook for lunch. Or maybe even to accompany the pancakes with for breakfast. His footsteps grew closer and she smiled, pouring the batter over a skillet.  
“How was your hunting? I made pancakes. I hope that’s okay.” There was no reply.  
It wasn’t uncommon for Daryl to be quiet, but it did annoy her when he wouldn’t respond to her questions.  
“Daryl?” She asked hoping that he just hadn’t heard her the first time.  
She still didn’t answer, she flipped the pancake before turning around   
“Dar-” she gasped as a stranger grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. She only saw his face for a second, not long enough to distinguish his face.   
She squirmed as he held her down, wrapping his large hands against her small body. She lifted her legs and tried to kick him, he didn’t even flinch. He was dressed in all black, with what almost felt like armor.  
She screamed against his hand, trying to yell for Daryl. He pulled a rag out of his pocket and tied it around her mouth as a gag. She looked around to see two other men enter the room. They were also dressed in black.   
“Help me hold this bitch down.” the man behind her commanded. Both men walked towards her. She felt her hands being cuffed behind her back. The third man held a gun near her face.  
“Don’t you dare try anything, girl.” he commanded.   
Beth felt blood pump through her veins as she realized there was no escape. She almost started to feel a calm enter her body. There was nothing she could do. No way she could fight these three men. Her only hope was that daryl would walk through the door with his crossbow and shoot each of these sons of bitches. A fourth man entered the room.  
“I swept the entire place sir. Its secure.” he said.  
“And the nearby woods?” the man behind her asked.   
“Secure as well, sir.”  
“Good. Alright, send for the car.” he leaned close to Beths ear and whispered  
“We’re going for an adventure.”   
Before Beth could respond in any way he put a black hood over her head, and in a second banged something against her head, making her black out. 

She didn’t know what happened. The back of her head hurt like hell. Her breath was rapid, and she felt beams of sweat radiate down her cheek. Her vision was blocked, all the could see was a sliver of light coming in from the bottom of the hood. She was sitting down on a bench in the back of a truck. So she thought at least. It reminded her of a prison bus. Her hands were cuffed and laying in her lap. She saw two other pairs of feet wearing black combat boots. One on either side of her. All she could hear was the engine rattling, and the bottom of the truck slamming on the ground as they went over bumps.   
She had no idea where she was going, or who these men were. Her mouth was still gagged and she was finding it difficult to find her breath.  
This went on for ten minutes before the truck came to an abrupt halt. The engine turned off. The two men grabbed her, one arm linked in each of her elbows. They dragged her up and off the truck - bus - whatever it was. She looked at her feet and the silhouette it made against the white pavement.   
She was lead inside of a building and through a hallway, the next thing that she knew she was tied down to a chair, and her hood was removed. She squinted for a moment as her eyes adjusted. A man stood in front of her in all white, he had a stethoscope around his neck. He was around 30-40 and was slightly plump.   
“What’s her name?”  
“From what I gathered her name is Beth Greene.” Someone said from behind Beth.   
She didn’t exactly understand how he knew her name.   
“Need to do a fertility treatment on you Beth.” The man in the lab coat said. Beth’s eyes widened as she wondered why.  
The doctor grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him, adjusting her handcuffs slightly as he did so.  
He then pulled a large syringe needle, he then pulled a band out of his pocket and tightened it around her elbow. She bit against them gag in her mouth as the needle pierced her skin.  
He pulled the needle out of her skin slowly and handed it to the person behind her.  
“Can you run this for me?” The doctor said, handing the mystery man the needle.  
“Yes sir”  
Tears fell through her blue eyes as she wondered what was going to happen. The man rarely spoke to her, mostly focusing on his work. He took another blood sample, and gave her a finger prick, which she winced at. He looked at her blood through a microscope. Not saying a word he handed her a small test tube.   
“Need a urine sample”   
Beth gave him a perplexed look, unsure of how she could give him a sample since she was completely tied up.  
“Alright I’m going to untie you for a minute, but don’t try anything stupid. Understand?”  
Beth nodded, frightened as the day that she left the farm with Lori and T-Dawg. She kept thinking to herself   
Daryl will find me  
That was enough to keep her calm. He was the best tracker in the world. He would rescue her. A rush of calmness entered her body.   
Daryl’s going to rescue me she thought again as the main untied her. Beth looked at her untied wrists, the small jagged scar on her left wrist called out to her. She hoped she’d never feel that hopeless again. She pulled her jeans down slowly.   
Daryl will find me.

Beth was led to a small room. It was damp and cold. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling. There was a twin bed with a quilt covering it. Laying on the bed was a red dress. Very conservative and matrenly, she hated it. A sink, bathtub, and toilet were in the corner. The bedroom was sterile there were no windows and the walls were all cement, almost reminding her of the prison. A guard unlocked her handcuffs and removed the gag around her mouth.   
“Change into that.” He said.  
Beth turned and looked at him.   
“An I have some privacy please?” She asked.   
The guard hesitated and sighed before blankly saying   
“Five minutes”  
He pushed her into the room and shut the door. It was metallic, like a prison door. There was even a small slot at the bottom of it which was used to feed prisoners. She walked slowly towards the dress, pulling it up to look at it. Underneath was a pair of very conservative underwear. A white bra, and large boyshort white panties. There was also a white slip.   
She ran her fingers through her hair before taking off her shirt. She changed quickly, knowing she only had a few minutes before the guard opened the door again.   
She looked to her feet and noticed how the dress went down to her ankles. The red sleeves reached her wrist. She smoothed the dress down over her slim figure, and looked as the guard opened the door. It was her first time getting a good look at him, and she was surprised by how he looked. He had olive skin and dark curly hair.  
“I know you have a lot of questions. I can’t answer them all, but what I can say is that if you do what they say you’ll be alright.” He said blankly.   
“Hand me your clothes.” He commanded.  
“Why? What are your going to do with them?”  
“We all wear uniforms here.”  
She handed him her folded up jeans and shirt. He nodded at her before walking away “thank you Beth.”  
He shut the door, leaving her alone.  
Daryl will find me  
Daryl will find me   
Daryl will save me


End file.
